Mitt hjärtas vän
by onlyoliviaa
Summary: En rad oneshots om vänskap mot alla odds, själsfränder, udda par men framförallt en kärlek större än livet självt.


Här kommer jag att skriva en rad one shots om ensamhet, ilska, vänskap, kärlek och framförallt att finna "The one".

**Ron och Hermione – Ur vänskap spirar kärlek**

Hon är så jävla vacker, insikten drabbar mig med full kraft. Det spelar ingen roll hur många gånger jag konstaterar det, jag blir alltid lika förvånad. Ingen annan tittar på henne och jag hoppades att ingen tittar på mig för förmodligen stirrar jag. De flesta jag mött säger att kärlek långsamt växer fram, så var det inte för mig. Jag kommer mycket väl ihåg när jag blev kär i Hermione. Hermione – Min bästa tjejkompis som skriver brev till en oemotståndlig qudditch spelare och förmodligen hånglar med Cormac Mclaggen i städskrubben på tredje våningen varje lördag när hon säger att hon är i biblioteket.

Sen Julen mitt fjärde år har min värsta mardröm och högsta dröm varit att Hermione får reda på hur jag känner. Med en enkel nick och ett litet leende försvinner Hermione ut genom porträtthålet och jag fortsätter att stirra långt efter att hon har försvunnit.

"Vad drömmer du om?" frågar Harry och väcker mig ur min trans. Harry har mörka ringar under ögonen och hans t-shirt är ut och in vänd men trots det ler han.

"Vet du vad?" frågar han. Jag bara skakar trött på huvudet. Ibland blir jag fruktansvärt trött på min bästa vän. Hur ska jag kunna veta vad han har i åtanke?

"Det är fest, i fängelsehålorna på Lördag"

"Jaså" svarar jag och gäspar ointresserat.

"Snälla Ron, kan du inte följa med? Det är en speciell tjej som ska gå", jag förstår direkt vad han menar och ilskan griper ett hårt tag om mitt hjärta och jag frågar surt.

"Vem?", Harry ser inte förvånad ut över mitt utfall och han svarar inte på min fråga. Innan han hinner reagera ställer jag mig upp, så hastigt att fåtöljen vickar till och rusar mot porträtthålet. Jjag krockar nästan med en förstaårs elev men jag reagerar knappt. Egentligen hade jag inte behövt fråga vem det var Harry menade, det är så uppenbart och trots att jag inte vill erkänna det för mig själv vet jag att jag inte har en chans. Inte den allra minsta. Varför skulle Hermione välja mig framför Harry? Harry som överlevde, Harry som har hela Fenixorden framför sina fötter, Harry seklets bästa sökare., Harry som ska bekämpa Voldemort. Dessutom är Harry det ända hon pratar om.

"Harry hur mår du?"

"Harry ska jag hjälpa dig med något?"

"Harry vad rolig du är, tusen gånger roligare än losern Ron. Vad är han jämfört med dig?"

Jag sjunker uppgivet ner i det höga gräset. Om jag trodde att jag hade den minsta lilla chans förut så är den borta nu. Pågrund av min såkallade bästa vän. Jag blundar och anstränger mig för att koppla bort omvärlden. Jag anstränger mig för att inte höra fågelkvittret och enhörningarnas gnägg. Jag anstränger mig för att inte höra de dämpade stegen i gräset och den välbekanta rösten som påkallar min uppmärksamhet. Harrys röst. Jag hör dunsen när han sätter sig bredvid mig i gräset men jag tänker inte förlåta honom. Man förlåter inte någon som just stuckit en kniv genom ens hjärta.

"Du Ron, förlåt", Hah tror han att det räcker med ett förlåt så är han dummare än jag trodde.

"Det var inte meningen att du skulle få reda på det så och jag förstår att du blir sur. Det är därför jag inte har sagt något"

"Snälla Ron" ber Harry.

"Jag älskar...", jag klarar inte av att höra honom säga det och gör en ansats att rea mig upp.

"...Ginny" avslutar Harry.

"Va?" nästan skriker jag och sjunker ner i gräset igen. Ginny? Harry ser ut som han precis har greppat någonting väldigt viktigt.

"Du...du trodde att jag var kär i Hermione?"

Jag tittar en, en gång mot dörren. Hon sa att hon skulle komma. Jag tittar mot dansgolvet och ser Ginny le mot Harry samtidigt som han stryker henne över håret. Jag tittar mot dörren igen. Fattar hon inte att jag samlade mod i flera dagar för att våga fråga om hon skulle hit ikväll. Förstår hon inte att jag stod framför spegeln i två timmar, jag visste knappt om att speglar existerade förut. Jag suckar djupt och stryker bort en envis tår ur ögonvrån. Jag känner en hand på min axel och upptäcker att en av Ginnys irriterande kompisar står bakom mig. Hon är alldeles för utmanande klädd och är inte ens en bråkdel av vad Hermione är, men hon kanske kan vara söt. Hermione gillar mig inte. Varför kan jag inte bara sluta bry mig om allting? Och trots att det känns helt fel så vänder jag mig inte bort när jag känner hennes andedräkt som stinker av sprit. Jag besvarar den blöta och sliskiga kyssen. Jag vänder mig äcklat bort ifrån henne lagom för att se Hermione rusa ut ur fängelsehålan.

Jag vet inte när jag började gilla Ron men gilla honom gör jag. Så mycket att det känns som om hjärtat ska sprängas. Hela tiden dras min blick till honom för att betrakta minsta rörelse han gör. Hela tiden måste jag anstränga mig för att det inte ska bli allt för uppenbart. Jag kan bara inte förstå ur det någonsin ska kunna funka mellan oss, vi är ju kompisar. Om vi gjorde slut skulle det förstöra allt. Och så många gånger som jag och Ron har bråkat är det rätt troligt att det skulle bli lite upp och ner. Jag måste helt enkelt försöka släppa det. Men drömmarna kommer ändå, drömmar om två underbara barn. Drömmar om sena kvällar nere vid sjön. Drömmar som alltid kommer att vara just...drömmar.

"Mione", jag hör rösten men uppfattar inte dess budskap fören jag känner en puff på axeln, vänder mig om och ser Lavender och Parvati stå och flina mot mig. Det är inte så att jag har något emot dem, vi har alltid kommit överens, men det har liksom aldrig blivit något mer än så. Jag vet inte ens var de bor i vanliga fall.

"Jo, det är fest på lördag. I fängelsehålorna och vi typ undrar om du vill följa med?", orden stämmer inte riktigt ihop med Lavenders ansiktsuttryck men jag är glad att de frågar mig trots deras uppenbara misstro mot min pålitlighet att inte skvallra.

"Jag har massa läxor som jag måste göra då, men jag lovar att inte upplysa någon lärare om era planer" ler jag och blinkar mot demi samförstånd. De ler lättat tillbaka. Nu behöver dem inte ha dåligt samvete. Jag vänder mig om för att gå ut ur rummet när jag återigen hör mina rumskompisars röst.

"Hermione, vi hade verkligen uppskattat om du kom", Lavenders röst är för en gång skull uppriktig.

"Och Ron kommer" tillägger Parvati. Jag tänker precis neka igen när jag kommer att tänka på senaste gången jag var på fest. Det var för tre år sedan. Kanske är det på tiden att jag har lite roligt.

"Här, prova denna" utropar Parvati och räcker mig en kort klänning i en skrikig rosa färg.

"Nej, ta den här istället" avbryter Lavender och håller upp en, om möjligt, ännu kortare svart klänning täckt av stenar och paljetter. Jag suckar inombords, ingen av dem klänningarna är alls min stil. Förresten vet jag redan vad jag ska ha på mig. Jag öppnar min garderobsdörr och letar bland alla blusar och svarta klädnader. Längst in ser jag den. Klänningen jag fick av min älskade gudmor förra året, en lång ljust korallfärgad klänning i ett lätt och fladdrigt tyg. Jag har aldrig använt den men jag känner på mig att det här är det rätta tillfället.

"Vad vacker den är" andas Lavender medan Parvati gnider tyget mellan två fingrar. Jag skrattar och skakar ut mitt långa trassliga hår, jag riktar min trollstav mot burret och uttalar en besvärhelse som aldrig förr har kommit över min läppar och mitt hår fallar likt en mjuk, blank slöja ner över axlarna.

"Jag får sminka dig?" frågar Parvati och utan att vända på svar vänder hon mig mot spegeln och drar fram en sminkväska ur luften.

"Oh nej, vad har jag gått med på?" tänker jag.

Festen har redan börjat när jag och tjejerna kommer ner till fängelsehålorna. Jag söker med blicken efter Ron och Harry men det är fullt av folk och jag ser dem ingen stans. Det är svettigt och varmt, folk är överallt omkring mig och det känns som att rummet kommer närmare. Jag försöker att fästa blicken och jag ser...Ron, jag känner det välbekanta suget i magen, innan jag ser vad han gör. Han kysser en annan tjej. Inte kysser, hånglar. Rummet snurrar runt mig och det känns som att jag ska svimma. Jag rusar ut, utan att bry mig om Parvatis och Lavenders rop.

Solen har börjat gå ner och färgar himlen rosa. Jag slår mig ner vid den spegelblanka sjön och gömmer ansiktet i händerna. Vad ska jag leva för nu? Hur kan Ron göra så mot mig? Jag lägger mig på rygg i gräset och låter tårarna smeta ut mascaran, jag bryr mig inte. Jag märker inte att någon slår sig ner i gräset bredvid mig, Inte fören jag känner en hand varsamt stryka bort mina tårar. Jag öppnar ögonen och möter Rons blick.

"Jag älskar dig"

Tre ord som förändrar mig för alltid.


End file.
